Triple J's Revenge
by EatsHurriKaleys4Brekfast
Summary: Evil wrestler, Triple J, makes plans to defeat, once and for all, superhero HurriKaley. Story corrisponds with StratusSkittles316's story regarding the creation of HurriKaley
1. Plot of Revenge

As I sit in my locker room back stage, I say to myself, "What should I do next?!?" I, Triple J, star wrestler of the WWE, have yet again gotten my bubbily ass kicked by HurriKaley! GOD! HurriKaley! Eck...So good, always SAVING THE DAY. I'd lost to that retarded superhero TOO MANY TIMES!!!  
  
So...obicioulsy, the Triple J thing was isn't working. Either are the plans I create to stop HurriKaley. All my plans circled around one goal...TO STOP HURRIKALEY FROM EATING GRAPE JELLY. Once normal, innocent, and very non-superheroy human "Kaley" eats grape jelly, she turns into...da da da da...HURRIKALEY!! Anyway, my plans weren't exactly working, for example: Two months ago, I tried deliberitly to stop all production of grape jelly, and ya know what? A LOT OF PEOPLE MAKE GRAPE JELLY! It's amazing! And last week, I tried dressing up like a jar of grape jelly. My plan was to have "Kaley" walk by, see the jelly jar, and try and open it. I would then SPRING out of the jar and attack her!! But that didn't work either. She kind of figured out it was me...DAMN!  
But Hey!  
  
*Light bulb turns on above Triple J's Head*  
  
What if I just...ya know...left! And I know just how to do it too! Due to the recent plucking of my eyelashes, done by none other than the HurriKaley herself, I shall leave!!! And my excuse? I am off to find my eyelashes, and I'll come back weeks later as...da da da daaa...HURRIJENNY, the HurriKaley's trusty sidekick! Perfect plan...eh Jenny? HurriKaley will never catch on...mwa ha haaa!  
  
Hey! My match with HurriKaley was scheduled half way through the show, meaning I still have another hour left to announce my departure! OHHH!! This will be perfect!!!  
  
For the next hour and a half, I sit in my locker room writing and rehersing what I'm going to say to veiwers all over the WORLD!! 


	2. A HeartFelt Farewell

Disclaimer...me no own WWE and their wrestlers...:-P same on other page alsooooo!  
  
* ~~~*Hour 1/2 Later*~~~*  
  
I leave my locker room and strut my way down the ring. I make my way down the ramp...hmm...no music? Oh well, some idiot must be maning the controls. I hear boo's from the audience. Stupid piss ants. They just don't get it. They don't how hard I work to be here, especially as an independant evil woman wrestler in the WWE, they'll never undersand.  
  
I won't give them the satisfaction of hurting me, I'll just close my eyes and walk my way down to the ring. Just keep walking Jennster just keep walking. Don't listen to the Boos Trips, you're just too unbeleivably sexy and evil for this. Just keeeep walking. Keep going Jenny, keep going, just ke...  
  
!~~*SMACK*~~!  
  
OWW. God, I must've forgotten about the ring again. Damn! Now I'm going to have another lump of my head. Jeez.  
  
After I shake off my collision with the unrealistically hard ring, I climb up into the ring, humming to Can't Touch This in attempt to drown out the laughing. I look down at my mike. It's time Triple J. This plan has no way of going wrong...  
  
So I begin my heart felt speech to thousands of WWE fans across the world:  
  
"STOP LAUGHING BEFORE I GO DOWN THERE I RIP YOUR THROUTS OUT!!!"  
  
Nice start, nice start...  
  
"Now! I, Triple J..."  
  
"BOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"I TRIPLE J"  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"boo...?"  
  
"Okay then! I, Triple J, have recently lost my eyelashes, due to a....uh...Freak accident that happened...uh hem...not to long ago. And I, TRIPLE J..."  
  
"BOOOOO!!!"  
  
"....*cough*...am temporarily LEAVING the WWE, to go and find my eyelashes."  
  
"YYYYEEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"WOOOOOO!!! YEEEAAAAHHH!!!'  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RETARDS!!!!"  
  
"Dude, who are you talking to? The show ended a half an hour ago!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I turned around to see Jeff Hardy standing at the top of the ramp, and for the first time I looked into the arena. Oh god, this ain't good...The arena was empty except for me in the ring, Jeff at the top of the ramp, and...the HurriKaley sitting in the front row of the audience. She's just sitting there, laughing so hard I swear she's about to piss on herself. This is great, just great!  
  
"I knew that!" I yelled back up to Jeff, I'd dropped the mic because I don't even think it was on during my entire speech...ehh  
  
"Sure you did! You know J, after you eat that toe jam of yours, you'd think that you would gain more the just the power to turn into a jar of grape jelly, you'd think you get some BRAIN POWER or somethin'!!!" HurriKaley yells at me follewed by her falling out of her seat. Jeff is now starting to laugh, but trying hard to hide it.  
  
"Hey! Just so you know, KALEY, my toe jam does not make be able to turn into a jar of jelly, that was a costume...duh!!!" God, she's so stupid, my toe jam makes me STRONG, and makes me swim real fast, and it makes me be able to shoot eyelash darts. But that hasn't been too possible since the stupid head plucked them OFF!  
  
"AHHHHHH" HurriKaley obviously heard me wrong and started laughing at me. I guess Jeff did too because he fell from laughing and started rolling down the ramp. He didn't stop until he ran into a sledge hammer on the ground and got knocked unconsious.  
  
I think I got my point across! So, I walk my way up the ramp, checking Jeff's pulse on the way up. I leave to the sound of HurriKaley roaring with laughter. Other superstars gave me the weirdest looks on my way to my locker room. Oh well, I'm the smart one, they're all stupid. ESPECIALLY HurriKaley! 


End file.
